Luke
by chuckyfan4life32
Summary: Vince gets possesed by Luke, an old friend of Howards and he's using Vince to get to Howard and kill him. Will he get what he came for?
1. How it began

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Boosh**

My story starts in the Nabootique. Howard is sorting out his jazz records. Underneath, there was a sign written by Fossil saying 'Howard's discs of shit', which for some reason, Howard never seems to notice. He finished sorting them out and then looked around the shop and there was no sign of Vince. He looked at the clock and it was 1o'clock. Howard walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialled a number and stared at the clock. On the other hand, Vince heard his phone going off (Cars by Gary Numan). He pressed the button and answered it.

'Howard? What do you want?' Vince asked.

'Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here at 11!' Howard yelled.

'I'm in Topshop, there's a huge sale!'

'And you've been there for 2 hours?'

'Yeah, there's loads to choose from. That's the beauty of Topshop!'

'Have you got anything yet?'

'Well, not yet...'

'Well hurry up!' Howard slammed the phone down.

He sat down behind the counter, watching Jurgen Haabermaster on the TV. At 4, Vince walked into the shop with 3 bags filled with clothes. Howard glared at him.

'What?'

'I told you to hurry up!'

'Yeah sorry about that. So, what's been happening?'

'Nothing yet, but I've been waiting for you to get back so me, Naboo and Bollo could get some stuff for the shop. Now you're here, you're staying here until 9 to make up for the 5 hours you've spent in Topshop!' Howard shouted.

'I need to see Leroy at 7!'

'Tough, you should've thought about that!'

Naboo and Bollo walked downstairs with 5 large boxes each.

'You quite ready yet?' Naboo asked.

Howard nodded and took a box from Bollo. They walked up to the door and Naboo held the door open.

'Remember Vince, you're not to leave!' Howard reminded him.

Vince rolled his eyes as the three of them walked out of the shop. Suddenly, Vince heard a crash behind and he turned round.

'Hello?'

On his way round the back, he passed a full length mirror. Vince walked back to the mirror and started stroking his hair. Then, he saw a thick black fog in the mirror, covering the reflection of his face. Vince moved his head towards the mirror for a closer look. In the fog, eyes appeared in the middle of it and they stared at Vince

'My eyes aren't brown!' Vince was really confused.

He touched the fog in the mirror and part of it climbed up his finger and went through his skin when it reached his hand. Vince looked at his hand. By now, he was a little creeped out. Vince moved his head even closer to the mirror and the fog jumped out at him and went through his face. He fell over and hit his head on the counter, knocking him out.

**I thought I'd finish off here to keep you all in suspense. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I've got it written down, but I'll type it up soon.**


	2. First encounters

**I'm really sorry it's been a long time, I've had no time to type this up (and I forgot my password as well) and now school's out, I've finished and I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Mighty Boosh**

**I own Luke though :)**

Howard, Naboo and Bollo walked into the Nabootique with boxes full of stuff to sell in the shop. They left the boxes on the side. Vince was still unconcious by the counter. Howard started looking in one of the box, not noticing him.

'Vince! You better still be here!' Howard yelled.

'Urr... Howard...' Naboo said. Howard turned round and looked at Naboo, who was pointing at the counter. Howard looked round and noticed Vince (took him long enough).

'Vince! Oh my god!' Howard gasped, rushing up to him. 'Wake up! Naboo and Bollo stood next to Howard, who was shaking him Vince. Naboo put his hand on his shoulder.

'Easy! Shaking's obviously not doing any good!' he shouted over Howard. He stopped and stared at him, eyes full of tears. 'Bollo, take him upstairs and Howard, you help.' Bollo grabbed Vince's arm and Howard grabbed his legs. They carried him upstairs with Naboo following behind. Bollo and Howard put Vince on the sofa.

'Right, Bollo let's sort the stuff out downstairs. Howard, stay with Vince,' Naboo said. They went downstairs whilst Howard pulled up a stool and sat on it. He held his head up high, but inside he was filled with concern for his best friend. After 5 minutes, Vince shook his head and groaned.

'Vince!' Howard smiled. 'What happened?' Vince opened his eyes and looked at him.

'Not sure, it was after you left, I know that,' he told Howard.

'You've been out for an hour?'

'I think so.'

'You poor thing!'

Vince's eyes shot open and jumped off the sofa. Howard fell backwards off the stool in shock.

'What?' Howard jumped to his feet.

'I've been out for an hour! My hair must be a right state!' Vince replied. He ran into his bedroom and stopped in at a full length mirror. He started stroking his hair and checking for knots. He sighed in relief that it wasn't ruined. He changed into a stripey red and white top and black skinny jeans because he smudged malt loaf all over his mod suit. To finish off, he put on a black leather jacket and smiled in satisfaction. Suddenly, Vince's reflection in the mirror disappeared. He looked at the mirror and shook his head, thinking he was dreaming. But he wasn't. Then a reflection appeared in the mirror, but it wasn't Vince's. It was a short man with brown hair, brown eyes and he was quite chubby. He wore baggy jeans with a yellow top. Vince's eyes widened because he never knew there was such thing as 'really terrible dress sense.' Proberbly because he's never had it before in his life.

'Who are you?' Vince asked.

'My name's Luke,' the man replied.' And you are?'

'I'm Vince. How come you're my reflection?'

'Long story...'

'I'm not allowed to leave the shop for another 3 and a half or 4 hours.'

'Fair enough. Do you remember what happened here?'

'Well sort of. I think I saw a fog then it went inside me and then next thing I know, I'm out.'

'Well that was me going inside you.'

'Well can you get out? There is no way I can share my body with someone with no dress sense. I'm sorry, but you need to accessorize or something!'

'I'm afraid I can't do that, I need to get Howard!'

'Why? What's he done?'

'You know when Howard was a bin man? Well I was one his street brothers and we were best friends. But then you came along...'

'Wait a minute, we've been friends for years!'

'Anyway, he left me for you and I'm using you to get to him.'

'No way!'

'Oh I will and everytime you look in my eyes in the mirror, I can control you and I will, so unless you can live without your reflection, Howard's dead!'

'You giant bullshitter!'

'Wanna bet?' Luke smirked. 'Now look into my eyes...'

'NO!' Vince shut his eyes.

'Come on, you know you can't live without a mirror!'

Vince's eyes shot open.

'Hey! You can't control me! Use someone else!' he shouted. He caught sight of Luke's eyes. His reflection dissapeard and Vince's reflection was left. He looked perfectly normal, except his eyes weren't blue. They were brown. Vince walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen corner and grabbed the handle of a chopping knife.

'Vince!' Howard called. He shook his head and let go of the knife.

'What was I thinking??' He was normal again. 'Luke you bastard!'

'Vince" Get in here!' Howard yelled. Vince walked into Howard's room.

'You feeling better?' Howard asked.

'Yeah,' Vince walked out, walked into his room and jumped on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

'What am I gonna do?' Vince asked himself. 'If I look in a mirror, I'll end up killing Howard and if I don't, I'll look awful! Oh god, I need to talk to someone, but who'll understand?'

**Who can Vince turn to? I'll upload the next part soon and I mean soon x**


	3. Getting help

**Next chapter as promised **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mighty Boosh**

3 days had passed. Howard was in his room listening to jazz, Naboo and Bollo spent last night with Tony Harrison being off their tits on poppers and Vince was in bed asleep. It was 1 in the afternoon and he was still asleep under his duvet. Howard knocked on his door and walked in.

'Vince, Naboo and Bollo will be back in a minute,' he yelled. Vince sat up in his bed and looked at him, half asleep. His hair was a complete state – split ends, completely knotty and it stuck up as if he'd just been electricuted.

'JESUS CHRIST!' Have you seen your hair??' Howard gasped.

'No, my morning hair's always bad,' Vince replied.

'It's never that bad!' Howard said.

'Stop taking the mic out of my hair and get out, I'kk sort it out ok?' Vince lied.

'Alright...' Howard closed the door and walked off. Vince sighed and got out of bed. He looked in his wardrobe and forgot about the mirror in the back of it. He slammed the doors shut and looked for something that wasn't by a mirror. He spotted his mirrorball suit on a coathanger on his door. Vince looked around and thought he didn't have any other choice, even if it meant wearing a mirror because everything else was either in the wardrobe or in the wash. He heard the door open in the Nabootique and heard two lots of footsteps come upstairs.

'We're back!' Naboo called. He went into his room and Bollo crashed on the sofa and fell asleep.

'Of course! Naboo will know what to do!' Vince thought. 'Why didn't I think of that before?' He crept past Bollo and walked into Naboo's room and he was sorting out his library of magic books.

'Hey Naboo, can I have a word with you?' Vince asked. 'It's important.' Naboo closed his library door and looked at him.

'Oh my god!' he gasped. 'Have you seen your hair recently?'

'That's the problem...' Vince sat on his bed. Naboo sat next to him.

'What is it?' Vince explained the story from the fog to the bit where he nearly grabbed the knife. Naboo had a think.

'So, you look in a mirror, Howard gets killed right?' Vince nodded. 'HOWARD!' He opened the door and stood there closin the door behind him.

'Yeah?' Howard asked.

'Does he name Luke ring any bells? An old enemy or something? What was he Vince? Street brother or something?' Naboo fired aloads of questions about him.

'How do you know about him?' Howard gasped.

'Well, Vince said if he looks in a mirror, Luke can use him to kill you and judging by his hair, I don't think he's lying,' Naboo explained.

'Impossible, he died 3 years ago!' Howard told him.

'It's still possible,' Naboo said. 'Anyway, Vince, look in this mirror. I want to see this for myself. Howard, I need you to stay calm, even if Luke is super pissed off.' Naboo gave Vince a handheld mirror and he looked in it. Vince's jaw dropped.

'Fucking hell, my hair!' Vince panicked. Then his eyes turned brown and he threw the mirror at the wall and it smashed on the floor. Vince growled, but it wasn't his voice, it was Luke's. He stood up and walked over to Howard. As they were about a metre away from each other, Naboo grabbed Vince by the back of his hair and threw him on the bed. He held Vince's head still and sprinkled dust in his eyes.

'What's that?' Howard asked.

'This'll make him fall asleep,' Naboo explaied as Vince had just stopped struggling and was asleep.

'Now what?'

'Not sure, maybe the Board of Shaman will know what to do. We better go before he wakes up. Let's go!'


	4. Carpet ride

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it and I can't be bothered to keep mentioning it**

Naboo and Bollo went outside the Nabootique to prepare the carpet, leaving Howard and Vince to wait for them. Howard was still in shock. He stared at Vince, who was still asleep on Naboo's bed. Howard sat next to him.

'We.re going to help you,' Howard told him, even though he knew Vince proberbly couldn't hear him.

'Ok we're ready!' Naboo shouted from the shop. Howard grabbed Vince's legs and dragged him to the stairs.

'Bollo! Can I have a hand!' Howard called. Bollo walked upstairs and grabbed Vince's arms. They carried him to the carpet and they all got on, Vince lying next to Howard at the back and Naboo and Bollo at the front.

'Ready?' Naboo asked. Howard nodded. 'Alright, let's go!' The carpet went up into the sky. Whilst in the air, Vince turned his head towards Howard and opened his eyes.

'No! Get away!' Howard screamed.

'It's me Howard,' Vince said, in his normal voice.

'Oh...' Howard whispered.

'Ow, I feel like I've got a huge carpet burn on my back, did you drag me along the floor or something?' Howard kept quiet.

'Howard? Am I going to be alright?'

'You're made of sunshine Vince, you'll be fine!'

'We're here,' Naboo said at 4 in the afternoon (the ride took about 3 1/2 - 4 hours). The carpet lowered into a dark forest.

**I know it's a small chapter, but the next chapters gonna be longer.**


	5. Board of shaman

Naboo, Howard and Vince got off the carpet, whilst Bollo stayed on to keep an eye on it. Naboo, Howard and Vince walked through the forest.

'This way,' Naboo called. Howard and Vince followed him. Eventually, they reached a clearing in the forest.

'I'll wait here,' Howard said. Naboo and Vince went into the clearing where there was a round table and Dennis, Saboo and Kirk were playing cath, but not wih a ball, with Tony Harrison.

'This is an outrage!' He yelled as Dennis threw him to Kirk.

'That's that hundreth time!' Saboo shouted. 'Shut up already!'

'Hey guys!' Naboo walked up to them. Kirk threw Tony to Saboo. 'Where's everyone else?'

'Away, we had to stay,' Saboo replied. 'Now, where's Vince?'

'How do you know?' Naboo asked.

'I had a feeling...' Saboo replied. 'Now where is he?' Vince stepped forward. Dennis, Kirk and Saboo (holding Tony) walked up to Vince and Naboo. Dennis examined him.

'There's definetely two of you,' Dennis told Naboo.

'Can you help?' Vince asked.

'Of course we can, lay down on the table,' Saboo replied, throwing Tony to Dennis. Vince got up on the table and lied down. Dennis put Tony on the table next to Vince.

'Right, so it's looking in the mirror right?' Dennis asked. Vince nodded. 'Kirk, can you pass me that red potion on that tree branch over there?' Kirk walked over to a tree branch with about 6 potions bottles on it, each filled with different colour potions.

'The one with the skull and crossbones?' Kirk shouted. Vince' eyes widened. Kirk gave Dennis the potion.

'Drink this,' he told Vince, giving him the bottle.

'Shit off!' Vince said. 'Skull and crossbones? You don't have to kill me!'

'That was Tony putting on the wrong label,' Dennis replied.

'No, that was you giving me the wrong label, that's the last time we sort out the potions when you're high!' Tony yelled.

'Can you shut up!' Saboo growled.

'Just do it Vince!' Naboo ordered. Vince gulped the potion down in the one go and gave the glass to Kirk.

'What now?' Vince asked.

'When you fall asleep, the person will come out,' Saboo explained. 'But I have to say this – when you fall asleep, you won't wake up until he chooses to come out which can take between an hour or maybe even a few days, so be prepared. We're done, so good luck!' Vince got up off the table and walked over to Naboo. Kirk grabbed Tony and all three of them carried on playing catch. Vince and Naboo walked up to Howard.

'Well?' he asked.

'I'll be fine,' Vince assured him. 'Let's go!' The three of them got back on the carpet and flew back. Vince was lying down on the carpet next to Howard. They got back at the shop at quarter to 8.

'Come on,' Naboo got off the carpet.

'He's asleep,' Howard told him.

'What? How long has he been asleep?'

'Since about 6.'

'Bollo, get him. Howard you help.' The two of them carried Vince upstairs and put him in his bed.

'I've had enough, I'm going to bed,' Howard groaned. He stormed into his room. Bollo lied down on the sofa and fell asleep and Naboo went into his room and studied his spells.

**Final chapter coming up soon**


	6. Final Chapter

At midnight, Howard got up to get a drink. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He shot around and saw Vince walking out of his room.

'Vince!' Howard smiled, rushing up to him. 'Are you ok?'

'What happened? It seems like I've lost like 3 or 4 days or something,' Vince asked. 'And I've got a major headache.'

'It doesn't matter, all that's important is you're fine now,' Howard said. 'Wait, what happened to Luke?' He heard a whistle by the stairs. He saw Luke's ghost. Vince looked at the stairs.

'What?' Vince questioned. 'There's nothing there.'

'You don't see him? Oh shit,' Howard gasped. Luke walked next to Vince and looked at him.

'You win, but I'll have to handle him myself,' Luke then looked at Howard. 'I can touch you, but you can't touch me. It's a one man battle.' He tried to strangle Howard. He walked backwards into Vince's bedroom door. Vince followed, watching him, thinking he was acting.

'What are you doing?' he asked. Luke let go of Howard and ran off. Howard gasped for air and stepped forward. Vince walked up to him and patted his back.

'That was pretty bad acting Howard,' Vince laughed. Howard's eyes widened.

'Duck!' he yelled. Both Howard and Vince ducked and a knife flew across the room. It hit Vince's door and the knife end was stuck in the wood. Howard pulled it out and Vince looked around.

'Ok, what the hell is going on?' Vince asked.

'It's Luke, he's after me and he's super pissed off with you for ruining his plan!' Howard explained.

'What plan?'

'Both of you die already!' Luke shouted. Vince and Howard stepped back, but they walked into Vince's bedroom door. They shut their eyes, but Howard heard a thump. He opened his eyes and saw Luke on the floor with a dart in his back. He dissappeared into fin air and the dart dropped on the floor. Then someone picked up the dart. It was Naboo.

'You alright?' I heard noises, so I came to see what's up,' Naboo told him.

'You can see him?' Howard asked.

'Special contact lenses,' Naboo pointed at his eyes. 'You alright Vince?' He still had his eyes closed, bracing himself.

'VINCE!' Howard yelled in his ear. Vince jumped and opened his eyes.

'How come the dart hit him?' Howard asked Naboo.

'They're special darts for ghosts,' he replied. 'Now I'm going back to bed. I'm glad this crap is over and in future Vince, if fogs appear in mirrors, walk away and one last thing – sort your hair out,' He walked into his room.

'Oh my god! My hair! I forgot!' Vince sprinted into his room and grabbed tons of root booster and his Nikki Clarkes and started doing his hair. Howard walked into his room.

'Oh god, I heard a noise!' Bollo panicked, jumping off the sofa. Howard turned round at the door of his room.

'Too late Bollo,' he snickered, going back into his room.

'Oh...'

**Hope you liked it. The ending's a bit weird, but it's my first fanfic so I don't really know how to do good endings :S**


End file.
